In some approaches, a wakeup sequence in a memory circuit constrains a wakeup current and a wakeup time, and causes a high leakage current. For the memory circuit to operate in different manufacturing processes, supply voltages, and temperatures (PVT), margins on electrical power, timing, and/or die areas need to be relaxed.
In a static random access memory (SRAM) chip, many daisy chain circuits are used in a wakeup sequence. The daisy chain circuits include a lot of inverters in different sections of the daisy chain. As a result, the die area for the SRAM chip is large, and the metal routing is complicated.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.